Occurrence
by 8-BitCookies
Summary: A year after Weirdmageddon, Sebastian moves to Gravity Falls in the hopes of discovering friends and going on adventures. Instead, he discovers the remains of Bill Cipher and makes the ill-fated decision to shake its hand. He is now slowly losing control of his mind and must hand over his trust to the only people that can help, the Pines Family. (Cover Image by me)
1. Cipher

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Gravity Falls.**_

A dark room had suddenly flickered to life with a small ceiling lamp, hovering over a wooden table with a chair at both ends. On one side of the table is a strongly built bearded man, wearing a black leather winter jacket and a white polo shirt underneath. On the other side, a small and frail young boy, with a small blue and white tie and a black button top. The young boy tossed a file labelled 'Top Secret' across the table towards the bearded man and started the conversation. "What, or rather who, is this thing? Does he have a name?"

The bearded man gave a quick perusal and responded to his question. "Yes, it does have a name. It's Bill Cipher"

"He was an overly-sophisticated, power-thirsty triangular dream demon with an unbelievably intricate god complex who had spent the past three millennia trying to find a new home for himself after the dimension he originated from was supposedly destroyed by him, although these reports remained unconfirmed for now. He had since taken refuge in the Nightmare Realm, the in-between space of the Multiverse. Due to its nature of not following the natural law, it is fated to self-destruct, so Cipher went looking for a more stable universe to take over. Over the last few centuries, he'd been attempting to overthrow a universe known as 46'\, the birthplace of Stanford Filbrick Pines, who I'm sure you've been told about already."

"Indeed, I have sir."

The bearded man took in a deep breath before continuing. "About a year ago, Bill successfully opened the breach between the two universes wide enough to let his so-called 'Henchmaniacs' run rampant in a small town in rural Oregon known as 'Gravity Falls'. He quickly gained a physical form and destroyed the Time Baby of that universe, granting him full access to controlling Space, Matter and Time. As we began mobilising our forces to attack Bill directly, he was defeated by Stanford's brother Stanley, who tricked him into thinking he was Ford and erased him from existence using a Handmade Memory Erasing Device developed by someone known as Fiddleford H. McGucket."

"And what happened after that?"

"Well, it's rather obvious what happened after that. Everything returned to normal."

A moment of silence passed before the young boy spoke once more. "I have a question."

"Go on."

"You said that Bill had created a physical form and took over the town, but why the town? Why not the entire universe?"

"The reason he didn't do this was because the town was surrounded by a mystical barrier set up by a previous pawn of Cipher. His name was Modoc the Wise, and he made a deal with Bill a few thousand years ago, which asked him to build a portal to link the two dimensions. The technology at the time was very primitive, and so the portal was constructed of sticks. As you probably have guessed, it did not work. Before Bill could punish Modoc for not sticking to the deal, no pun intended, he learned of the prophecy and set up the barrier to prevent Bill from taking over the rest of the world, should he have succeeded in his plan. He then lit himself on fire to escape from Bill's clutches."

"Well, I guess we're lucky that he was defeated before he could collapse the barrier."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Bill was defeated because Stanley tricked him into thinking he was his brother. They made a deal that Bill could enter his mind to get the equation to collapse the barrier and spread his Weirdmageddon to the rest of the universe. His physical form turned into stone and his mental form was destroyed inside of Stanley's mind when it was erased by Ford. That should have been it. But recently there have been energy surges coming from the statue that seem to be giving us a hint of his possible return."

The young boy stammered for a second before responding. "But he can't return, his mental form contained his personality, his thoughts, his desires, everything that made Bill, Bill. His physical form was just merely a protective shell to prevent damage. With his mental form destroyed, his physical form would become a shadow of his former self. It would become nothing more than a statue. So how is it that he's somehow still alive?"

"He's still alive because the only true way of defeating him was through the Zodiac, but Stan and Ford couldn't help arguing because Ford was being self-centred. When Bill travels to the mindscape in his physical form, he doesn't need his powers, so he leaves his powers within the confines of his body, because in the Mindscape you only need to think about what you want to happen, so Bill could just think about using his powers and that would be it."

"And his powers are growing?"

"Yes. At the moment, his powers are trapped within the statue, but all it takes is a single shake of the hand, and his powers will be transferred to someone else."

"And Bill rises once again in the body of a human."

"Exactly. It will take some time before the powers begin affecting the mind of the host, but once they go mad with power, Bill will be reborn."

"So, what do we do?"

The bearded man paused for a moment, then gave his answer: "I don't know."


	2. It's Rather Peculiar

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Gravity Falls.**_

_June 23rd, 2013_

_Well, today's the day! I'm finally moving out. It feels weird __**b**__ut at the same time really good. I've been want__**i**__ng to move out for a while now but I've never had the money for it or any idea of where I even wanted to go, but after a lot of consideration and saving up, I finally found a place. It's ca__**ll**__ed 'Gravity Falls' and it's in rural Oregon. I chose the place at random after closing my eyes and p__**l**__acing my f__**i**__nger on a map and I didn't even know this place existed! Honestly, I chose this place months ago, I should have mentioned it sooner but I guess I forgot. Oh well. I did some research on the town so that I would be __**v**__ery accustomed to the place when I got there and whil__**e**__ I was looking around, I found __**s**__ome really crazy stuff. Like, really crazy. Stories about One Eyed Triangles, Little Men, Dinosaurs.. you name it. Probably just made up to sell keychains and postcards and stuff. But everytime I tried accessing more information, the browser closed with a message saying 'Never Mind all That!' which was pretty weird. Probably just a glitch in the system. Anyway, I better stop writing otherwise I'll never get there!_

"Sebastian, you got everything you need?" called a voice.

"Yeah, I got everything Mom!" replied Sebastian.

"Ok, good! Because the moving truck has everything so we need to be leaving now!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Hang on!"

Sebastian quickly grabbed his journal, opened his bedroom door and made his way downstairs, ready to leave for Gravity Falls.

Sebastian was a relatively skinny but confident young man, fast approaching his late twenties, who has always had a love for the unknown. He had been living with his mother since he was born as his father left him due to personal reasons. His mom had been helping him with moving out of the house for the last few months as he would have never been able to do it on his own.

He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his coat, ready to leave.

He walked outside onto the driveway and unlocked car, while his mother locked the front door. They both lived in the suburban area of Seattle for the last few years. They had previously lived in New York, but due to the rise in crime across the city and the rent payment going up, they had no choice but to move.

His mother walked up to him with her purse in hand, "Ready to go, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm ready! Again, thanks for doing this Mom. I know you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just happy to help."

"Let's get going then."

His mother then signalled to the driver of the moving truck to get going. Sebastian got himself into the driver's seat while his mother sat in the passenger seat next to him. He put his keys into the ignition and they were off. Sebastian had never been so excited in his life.

* * *

As they drove down the highway, getting closer towards Gravity Falls with each turn of the wheel, Sebastian fantasized about what his life would be like there. Would the town be exciting or dull? Would the people there be polite or rude? He didn't know. But he anticipated the answer to every question he had in his mind.

His mother was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He wasn't surprised at this considering the journey was almost 3 hours long. She had been reading a book titled 'The Plot Twist' so that she would have something else to do other then just stare out the window, which got very boring for her.

As he was driving, his phone began to ring. He knew it was unacceptable to be driving and texting, and being the responsible person he was, he pulled over immediately. He could have just not answered it and continued with his journey, but it might have been something important, so he wasn't taking any chances.

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and answered it with a straight forward "Hello?"

The voice of an elderly man replied "Hey Sebastian, it's Gramps. Have you left for Gravity Falls yet?"

"Yes we have. We're about thirty minutes away from the town. Why?"

"Oh, because your Grandmother wanted to ask your mother about borrowing her electric whisk because she's baking a cake for this big community party at the town hall and her one has broken."

"Ah right, well, Moms asleep at the moment but once we get to Gravity Falls she'll have to wake up so I'll call you back then, ok?"

"Yep, ok. We'll talk later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket and looked at his mother, who was still fast asleep. "You're lucky to have him, Mom. I wish Dad was still with us. I'd kill to see him again."

He then started the car again and drove off down the highway.

"Hey Mom, we're here!" said Sebastian as he tapped his mothers shoulders.

His mother groaned and woke up from her sleep.

She yawned before responding. "We're here already? That was quick."

"Maybe for you. Anyway, we should start unpacking. The truck got here before us and they've had to wait a while."

"Oh, how come?"

"I'll tell you later, it's not important right now."

Sebastian and his mother both got out of their car and began taking boxes from the truck inside of his new home. The house was a small wooden cottage looking house with a front lawn and a small staircase leading up to a light brown coloured door with a small window and next to it another small window. Next to the door read a plaque that read '32 Chambrot Drive'.

They opened the door and were greeted by a view of an empty and bland house, cobwebs in almost every corner and no furniture inside, apart from a single blue folding chair and a small glass coffee table with one leg missing.

"Well, let's get to work." said Sebastian.

The pair of them together and the moving guys then spent the next 12 hours getting everything set up. They cleared out all of the cobwebs in the house, they chased out all of the mice (that they could find), put all of the furniture in place and gave the house a general clean.

When they were done, his mother was getting her wallet out to pay the moving guys for their service, but Sebastian insisted that he paid instead as it was his house they had help renovate, and that it should be his responsibility for their payment. His mother then stayed with him for the night in the guest room they had set up at the back of the house because when they were done with the renovation, it was almost ten in the afternoon, and driving back home would take too long.

When they woke up the next morning, Sebastian took his mother to Greasy's Diner for breakfast as he had not yet bought any food for himself. They took a seat in one of the stalls and waited for the waiter to take their orders. While they were waiting, they were having a conversation about events that had recently happened to both Sebastian and his Mother.

"..And she goes 'Well, that's just not fair!' and then I say 'Maybe you shouldn't have been so judgemental of the way I look then! You're fired!' and her face just dropped!" said his Mother, letting out a small chuckled laughter, as did Sebastian.

"Ah, she was so ignorant."

Sebastian, still trying to calm himself down, said, "With that attitude I'm not surprised!"

"Oh, Seb honey, I've been meaning to ask you this, but how are things with you and Michelle?"

"Oh uh.. we've been Ok. She started talking to me again, so that's something I guess."

"She still mad?"

Sebastian solemnly nodded his head in approval.

"She'll forgive you one day. It'll be alright. I mean, you're brother and sister! She can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yeah, I hope."

The waitress began approaching the table. She had blue hair and a Beehive style haircut, and had one eye closed and the other open. She was wearing a pink dress underneath a white cooking apron, pen and notepad in hand and began asking for orders.

"Oh Hi! Welcome to Greasy's Diner! What can I get for you?"

Sebastian's mother gave her order first. "Yeah, can I have some of your Coffee Omelettes?"

"Of course! And what will you be having sir?"

Sebastian replied in a rather depressed voice: "I'll have some pancakes with maple syrup, please."

"Of course! I'll be back soon."

The waitress left the table and his mother began talking to him again.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

Sebastian got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the forest, it might take my mind off thinking about Michelle."

"What about the pancakes?"

"Take them home with you. I don't care."

Sebastian walked towards the front door and walked off into the surrounding woods.

His mother looked on with an expression of sadness and guilt on her face. The waitress returned with their meals.

"Here are your meals!" she gave a quick look around the stall. "Where's the other one?"

"He had to leave. Something came up."

"Oh. Well, here's your Omelette!" said the waitress, putting the plate of Omelettes in front of her.

"Enjoy!"

* * *

Sebastian had been walking through the deepest parts of the woods for a little under thirty minutes now, and he had been taking in the beautiful scenery around him, attempting to make himself feel better.

He was constantly staring at the trees that surrounded him, looking at every branch and every leaf, picking up bits and pieces of the wilderness and looking at them closely, as if he was waiting for something extraordinary to happen.

As he was walking, he began talking to himself.

"I wish I could have stopped it from happening. I should have just stayed at home that day. She should have stayed at home that day. If only I could. But that's never gonna-"

Sebastian tripped and fell onto the muddy floor, covering himself in wet mud.

"Ugh, great." said Sebastian, picking himself up off the floor.

He was brushing the dirt off of him when he turned around to see what had tripped him up.

He was surprised at the truth.

In front of him lay an overgrown stone statue of a one eyed triangle with a top hat, his hand extended out in front of him, as if he was to shake someone's hand. He was covered in moss from the bottom to the top, and he was half submerged in the ground.

"What is this thing?" asked Sebastian as he walked around the statue, observing it's structure.

"Is this the one eyed triangle thing the website was talking about?"

He stood on one knee in front of the statue to get a closer look at it.

He turned to look at the statues hand, which he couldn't seem to stop looking at. He pulled out his phone and thought to himself: _This would make a great picture._

He turned on his phone and opened the camera app. He reached out his hand to shake the statues hand, and as he did, he felt a chill down his spine. He smiled at the camera and took the photo with the flash on.

He let go of the statue's hand, and went to his photo app to look at the picture.

He gave a look of confusion as he stared at the image.

"Huh. That's a weird red eye effect. I'll have to fix that."

He put his phone back into his pocket. "I should probably start heading back to the house, don't want Mom getting worried about me."

He began to make his way back to the house. On the photo he took, everything was perfectly normal. Except for one thing. His eyes were glowing yellow.

* * *

The bearded man was walking down a concrete corridor with ceiling lights on both sides, equally opposite to each other.

He came to the end of the corridor, where there was a doorway. As he opened the door, the bright lights of machinery, computers and voices of other people began to echo down the corridor. He closed the door behind him and began walking towards the young boy.

"Sir, you need to see this." said the young boy, guiding the bearded man to a computer with a overview map of Gravity Falls, pointing at a faint red dot in the right hand corner.

"Energy surges from the statue have ceased."

The Bearded Man had a look of horror on his face after those words slipped out of the young boy's mouth.

"Reset the tracking modules. Switch to scanning organic matter. Find whoever has come into contact with the statue and fast. As of now, we are on high alert."

"Yes, sir."

The Bearded Man looked towards a large screen on the wall with an image of the statue cracked open. "God have mercy on our souls."


	3. A New Development

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls.**_

As the sun centred itself in the cloudless sky, the Stan o' War II stuck out like a sore thumb, making it's way across the somewhat tranquil ocean with it's sails gleaming with light. Stanford looked out towards the horizon full of happiness and joy, as he wrote a new entry in Journal 4, while Stanley took a swig of Pitt Cola, resting his legs on the deck of the ship.

Both had been out at sea since Weirdmageddon and had been travelling the globe in search of adventures, treasure and babes. Of course, they still stayed in contact with Dipper and Mabel via. Webcam Chat, sharing with them their adventures of Ghosts and Ghouls, Vampires and Yetis, teaching Whales math and horribly failing at flirting with Mermaids.

Stanford broke the silence. "Stanley, we should start thinking about heading back to Gravity Falls. The twins will be making their way there in a few days time and so should we."

"Oh, sure. It'll be nice to see the kids again! In person, at least, y'know. We haven't seen Soos in a while either, so it'll give us a chance to catch up with what he's been doin' with the Mystery Shack. Judging by the emails I've gotten from him, it looks like he hasn't burned the place down yet."

"Oh yes, absolutely! And it'll give me the chance to show Dipper some of the specimens we've collected on our travels! He's asked me countless times for me to show them to him on video chat but I've told him it's a surprise for when we returned."

"Oh yeah, of course. But uh, when we get there, where are we gonna sleep? I mean, now that Soos is in charge he probably took my old room, and I'm not staying in the room with that weird carpet you made. I don't wanna switch bodies with other people, I'd feel my bones scraping together and it would be uncomfortable."

"Yes.. that would feel weird. Anyway, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to-"

Stanford was abruptly interrupted by the sound his brothers phone ringing. Stanley grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the number. He didn't recognise it.

"You know this number?" said Stanley, showing the screen of his phone to Ford.

"I don't recognise it, no. Pick it up and see who it is."

Stanley nodded his head and answered the call.

"This is Stanley Pines. Who is this?"

The voice of the caller was unheard by Ford, and he was just about to ask who it was when Stanley suddenly handed the phone over to Ford saying "It's for you."

Ford cautiously took the phone from Stan and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Stanford Pines." replied the voice.

"Who is this and how do you know my name? If this is a prank, it's not very humourous and it's kind of creepy." said Ford.

"We've known who you are for a very long time. Thirty years to be exact. We've been tracking your every movement ever since you first entered the Nightmare Realm back in 82'."

Stanford had a shocked expression on his face. "Who.. Who are you?"

"Lets just say, I'm a mutual friend. We have the same common enemy. Or rather, we did. But, unfortunately, it appears he may be returning."

"Who is 'he'?" asked Stanford.

"I think you know what I mean." replied the voice.

Ford's face dropped. "Let me put you on hold for a moment."

Ford put the phone down. He was becoming increasingly terrified as he knew what the caller was talking about. He knew what was happening.

"Ford, you alright?" asked Stan.

Ford slowly picked up the phone again and the voice started talking once more. "You need to get back to Gravity Falls ASAP. I've got something I need to share with you. Until then, goodbye."

The caller had hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" said Stanley.

Stanford turned around and started walking towards the cabin of the boat.

"We need to head back, now." said Stanford.

He grabbed the wheel of the ship and began to change the course of the ship to the Northwest. Stanley ran in after him.

"Sixer, what are you doin' ? What did that guy tell you? What is going on here? shouted Stanley.

"No time to tell you! We have to leave, NOW!" replied Stanford.

"HEY! We're brothers, we don't keep secrets from each other, unless it's about a girl! You need to tell me!"

Stanford stopped steering the wheel and turned his head towards Stanley, sweat dripping from his face.

"He's back."

Stanley's face lost it's colour. "Please tell me you are joking, Ford."

Stanford shook his head.

"Oh god.."

* * *

Sebastian was walking down the mud path out of the forest, making his way back to Greasy's Diner to apologise to his mother for suddenly leaving. As we continued down the path, his phone began to ring.

He looked at the screen and saw it was his mom. He answered the phone. "Hey, Mom. Look, I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, I just wanted to get the thoughts of Michelle out of my head."

"No, that's fine, honey. I understand you still feel guilty over what happened. There's no need to apologise." his mother replied.

"Yeah.. so where are you now?"

"Back at the house, just getting my stuff together before I head back home. Don't worry, I won't leave before you get here. Oh, also I saved the pancakes from the diner that you didn't eat."

"Oh, thanks Mom. I'll be home soon, OK?" I love you."

"Love you too."

As he was putting his phone back into his pocket, he experienced a burning pain in his right eye, causing him to drop the phone onto the ground.

"Ow! God, that hurts. What the hell?" said Sebastian, placing his hand over his eye.

He looked at the ground and picked up his phone with his free hand. He slowly took his hand off of his eye and noticed the pain was gone.

He came to the end of the path and found himself outside of the diner once again. "I wonder what that was. Probably just one of those random pains."

As he made his way through town, he experienced the pain again, this time not as painful as it was the first. "Ugh, what is that? It's really annoying me. Maybe it's Pink Eye?"

He got himself back to the house holding his hand over his eye and opened the door.

"Hey Mom. I'm back!"

His mother walked out from the kitchen. "Hey, honey! You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine, but I keep getting a really bad pain in my eye."

Sebastian took his hand away from his eye to show his mother. She looked concerned. "Does it look okay?" asked Sebastian.

"It looks a little sore, honey. Maybe you should put some eye drops on it."

"Yeah ok."

Sebastian made his way to the medical cabinet and got out an eyedropper. While he did that, his mother started talking to him again.

"So, how was that little walk you took? Was it refreshing?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Sebastian, putting the eye drops into his eye.

"I found a weird statue in the woods, though."

"Really? What kind of statue?"

"I don't know what kind, but it just seemed strange. It looked like the Illuminati symbol with a tophat, arms and legs. One of it's hands was extended out in front of it, and it looked like it was trying to shake hands. I took a photo of me shaking hands with it, hang on let me get it up."

Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed his mother the photo of him shaking hands with the statue.

"Wow, that is weird."

"I know, right? And the weirdest thing was the red eye effect. Look."

Sebastian pointed his finger towards his eyes in the image, which were glowing yellow.

"Really strange. It was probably just the lighting though."

"Yeah probably. Look, honey, I've got to be heading back home, now ok?"

"Uh, yeah ok. Hey, thanks for helping me set up the house and that, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You're my son and no matter what age you are, I'll always be around to help you."

His mother grabbed her bag and opened the door. "Just make sure to stay in touch, ok?"

"Hey don't worry, I will. Love you."

His mother smiled. "I love you too."

She closed the door and walked to her car. As she was about to start the car, Sebastian waved goodbye to her from the window. She waved back to him, and drove off.

Sebastian closed the window curtains and noticed his plate of pancakes on the kitchen table. But he ignored them and went straight to his new bedroom.

He layed down on the bed, trying to get himself to fall asleep in order to ease his mind, but the constant pain of his eye refused to let him rest. As he tossed and turned throughout the night, his pillows became stained with the deep red of blood.


	4. The Yellowing

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. **_

_**GSRH RH DSVIV GSV UFM YVTRMH.**_

The painfully annoying beeping sound of a digital alarm clock rang through Sebastian's ears as he sleepily moved his hand towards the Snooze button. He sat himself up in his bed and gave a large yawn before taking a quick look at the alarm clock. The time read 8:43 am.

He groaned and removed the blanket from his legs and gave a quick glance of the pillows. He quickly turned his head back around after he saw what had happened to them.

There were splotches of deep red blood all over them. His eyes widened and a few more trickles of blood fell from the tear ducts of Sebastian's right eye. He felt it running down his cheek and wiped it from his face with his finger. He quickly jumped from the mattress and ran to the bathroom to look at his eye in the mirror.

He pryed his eye lids open with his fingers to see if there was more blood, but there was none. However, he noticed something stranger than blood. A part of the white of his eyes had started to become a yellow-ish colour.

Sebastian looked worried. "What kind of infection is this?"

As he contemplated his eye, he considered calling up his mother and telling her about this, but he didn't want to worry her and have her drive all the way back up

from Seattle. So instead, he got himself dressed and made his way to the local medical centre to see if they had any idea of what was going on.

* * *

Dipper awoke with a start as Mabel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him so hard he thought his bones were going to break. She started screaming and running about like a madman before Dipper stopped her.

"Mabel, what are you doing in my room and what are you screaming for?"

"Tomorrow we go back to Gravity Falls, Dipper! We'll finally be able to see our friends again! Stan, Ford, Soos, Melody, Wendy.. Everyone! Isn't it exciting?"

Dipper's face lightened up and he gave a smile. "Oh man, I totally forgot we were going back! Finally Ford will be able to show me the strange creatures he's gathered over the last year and I'll be able to actually put my journal to good use!"

"And I'll be able to see Candy and Grenda again! It'll be so much fun!"

A knock came from the twins bedroom door.

Both twins said "Come in!" and the door opened to reveal their mother standing there. "You kids excited to see your Uncles again?"

Both twins yelled in excitement while their mother stood there still smiling. She walked towards them and got her knees.

"I know you're both very excited to see your Uncles again but you still have to go to school today so you two need to get yourselves dressed. There's a plate of Pancakes downstairs for you both so get yourselves ready."

"OK!" said Dipper.

Mabel then left the room to let Dipper get himself dressed. As he put on his shoes and blue vest, he looked at the foot of his bed where Wendy's hat was sitting. He grabbed it and put it on his head before heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Sebastian walked through the automatic doors of the hospital and went up to the receptionist at the till.

She was currently on a call with someone else using her earpiece, but as soon as she noticed Sebastian walking up to her, she put the caller on hold.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you today?"

Sebastian was nervously tapping his fingers on the counter. "Uh, yeah. I need an appointment with a Doctor in about 5 minutes, if you can do that?"

The receptionist noticed his eye was leaking blood all over his jacket. She quickly called the doctor through her earpiece and let him know about Sebastian and then turned to face him again.

The receptionist pulled out a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it and a pen. "OK Sir, I just need some quick info from you, what is your name and age?"

"Sebastian Tuckerman and I'm twenty-four years of age."

The receptionist finished writing down the info on the paper and placed the clipboard next to her. "OK, sir, Dr. Hirsch is waiting for you in Examination room E3."

"Ok thank you." said Sebastian, as he made his way down the corridors of the hospital.

He came up to the room the receptionist told him to go to. He gave a gentle knock on the door and a voice called from inside the room for him to come in. He opened the door and the doctor was there waiting for him sitting at his desk with a medical diagram on a computer that Sebastian couldn't make sense of.

The doctor got up from his chair and shook hands with him. "Hello there, my name is Dr. Hirsch. You're name is Sebastian, right?"

"Uh yeah, t-that's my name. I'm really sorry that this is such short notice but I couldn't wait."

"Oh, it's alright. You're just lucky I didn't have a full schedule otherwise you wouldn't have been able to see me. So, let's take a look at that eye then, shall we?"

Sebastian sat himself down on the examination bed while Dr. Hirsch moved his chair closer to him. He picked up a small flashlight and held it up to Sebastian's bleeding eye and turned it on, which was slightly uncomfortable for Sebastian, but he didn't care.

After a few seconds of having a bright light in his face, Dr. Hirsch turned it off and began to ask Sebastian some questions.

"So, you say that these pains have been happening since yesterday afternoon?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't know what it is, but they're really annoying. It started bleeding around probably Ten pm last night. I woke up and saw the pillows on my bed were stained in blood."

"I see. Anything else you want to tell me?" said Dr. Hirsch, moving his chair back towards the computer.

"Uh, a part of the white of my eye started to turn a yellow kinda colour. I don't know if that's anything bad or not but other than that, that's about it."

Dr. Hirsch got up from his chair and wrote something on a small piece of paper. He then gave it to Sebastian.

"Alright, I'm going to prescribe you with painkillers than should help stop the bleeding. As for the yellowing of the whites of your eyes, there's nothing to worry about. It's most likely just a side effect of the bleeding. Take one pill a day for a week and you should be fine."

Sebastian got up from the bed. "Ok, thanks Doctor. I was really worried that this might have been something bad."

"Well, don't celebrate just yet. The painkillers may stop the bleeding, but if they don't then come see us again as it may be something worse."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but I will do that if it gets worse don't worry. Bye!" said Sebastian as he walked out of the Doctor's office.

He walked towards the pharmacy in the hospital and gave them the note from Dr. Hirsch.

They gave him the pills he was prescribed with and he began to walk back home.

As Sebastian was making his way back to the house, he stared down at the bottle of pills in his hands. "Well, glad that's over. Hopefully these will stop the bleeding."

He put the pills into his jacket pocket and continued walking back home.

* * *

The Stan o' War II was nearing the mainland, moving closer towards it with every second that passed. Stanford was pacing back and forth in the cabin while Stanley was at the helm of the ship.

"We've got to tell the twins about this, Stanley! They're lives could be at risk if we don't! Bill could try to trick them!" said Stanford.

"He won't! You said the barrier around the town is strong enough to keep Bill inside, right? So, he won't be able to trick the kids! He's stuck in the town!" replied Stanley.

Stanley's phone was sitting on a small table in the corner of the cabin, when it began to ring again. Stanford picked it up and answered it almost as soon as he heard it ring. He knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Stanford, we're nearing Gravity Falls. Are you on your way there?." replied the voice.

"Yes, just give us a few more hours and we'll be there. We're approaching the mainland now."

"Ok, good. Get here as quickly as your weak mortal legs can carry you! The very future of this dimension depends on it!" The call ended.

"Weak mortal..?"

On the other side of the phone, was the Bearded Man, accompanied by the young boy, now wearing a green trenchcoat, with overalls underneath. Both of them appeared to be in some sort of futuristic looking vehicle.

"Sir, are you sure this will work?"

"No, but unless you have a better plan, I'd love to hear it!"

The young boy went silent.

"No? Ok, guess we'll see what happens."


	5. Electric Blue

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. **_

When the summer ended and Dipper and Mabel said goodbye to their friends, they were both dreading returning home for two reasons. The first was having to negotiate with their parents about keeping Waddles in the house, as they lost their minds when Mabel brought him through the front door and the second was having to go back to school and re-adjust to having a normal life, which was very hard for them, considering they had just returned from defeating Bill Cipher and stopping the apocalypse.

But, they tried and eventually they got used to not seeing Gnomes trying to steal pies off windows. Going back to Gravity Falls would be like their first time all over again, considering they hadn't seen anything paranormal in about a year. It would be like time had reversed.

They only had one day left before they would return to that little town just west of weird, and both twins were becoming more and more excited with each hour that passed.

While they were being educated in their classes, they constantly kept turning to the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes left before they could go home and pack their bags, ready to leave for the town.

The twins had history for their final lesson of the day and sat opposite each other, being taught about the Pyramids of Giza by a teacher who spoke in a bored, monotone voice while showing images of the Pyramids on a projector screen.

"The Great Pyramid was built by the Pharaoh Khufu, who started his reign around four thousand years ago. His pyramid is considered a wonder of the world by ancient writers and stands at around 455 feet or 138 meters, if you will."

As the teacher continued going on about the topic, Dipper leaned over to Mabel and whispered: "That's what they think, but we know the truth."

Mabel grinned. "Oh yeah, they have no idea-"

"Pines Twins!" called the teacher. "Is there something else thats more important?"

"Uh, no!" said both twins.

"Ok, good. Now be quiet otherwise you'll both be in Detention, and I really don't wanna have to do that considering it's the last day of school."

The teacher resumed with his lesson, making sure to keep an eye on the twins. Once the lesson was finally over and the bell rang for students to go home, he gave a groan and said "Just go, I'm not gonna bother saying goodbye. There's no point."

Everyone almost immediately lept out of their seats and began making their way to the exit, including the twins. As they were about to walk out of the door, the teacher cleared his throat. "Pines Twins, can you come here for just a second?"

The Twins were annoyed that they couldn't leave, but they didn't show it to the teacher and walked to him, smiling.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Mabel.

"School Office just sent me an email. Apparently they got a call from your 'Grunkle' Stanford? He sounded worried and had been trying to call you guys all day. Just thought I'd let you know. You should probably call him back."

Dipper looked concerned. "Oh yeah, sure. Thanks, er.. have a good summer?"

"You too. See you guys in September."

Dipper and Mabel walked out of the class and started making their way towards the front gate.

"Why would Ford try calling us during school hours? He knows not to." said Dipper.

"I don't know, but we should call him." replied Mabel, handing Dipper her phone.

Dipper flipped the phone open and began scrolling through her list of contacts until he came up to Stanley's number and saw there had been 60 missed calls. Ford didn't have a phone but Dipper knew he often borrowed Stanley's for calling people, so he knew it was him.

Dipper pressed on his contact and waited for the phone to ring. Stanford answered it almost immediately.

"Dipper, is that you?" asked Stanford, sounding panicked and stressed.

"Uh yeah, it's me Ford, why were you calling us?"

"Dipper, we haven't got much time! You need to get on the bus for Gravity Falls tonight!"

"Why? What's going on? Are you and Stan in danger?"

"Dipper, Bill has returned."

Dipper froze. The thought of Bill returning had always been at the back of his mind, and the least of his worries. But now knowing he had returned, it was the only thing he could think of.

Mabel looked at Dipper and looked worried.

"Bro bro, what's up with Great Uncle Ford?"

Dipper turned to look at Mabel. "Ford, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Mabel before grabbing her arm and running down the street.

"Dipper, let go! What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain! We need to get on the bus tonight!"

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to his house and saw nothing but darkness and the small strips of light peering through the window blinds. He turned on the light and walked over to the kitchen. He took the bottle of painkillers out of his pocket and read the instructions on the label.

"Place tablet on back of tongue and swallow with water. Huh, seems easy enough." said Sebastian, opening the bottle.

He placed a tablet on his tongue and was about to take a gulp of water when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the other side of the room, with his eyes glowing yellow.

He jumped back and quickly put the glass on the counter, spitting out water all over the floor. He choked on the painkiller in his mouth and quickly spat it out into the sink. As he caught his breath, he turned his head back towards the mirror, his eyes still glowing yellow. He walked slowly towards the mirror, looking surprised. "This.. this doesn't make sense. I thought it was a Red Eye effect?"

He was now within inches of the mirror and was staring at his eyes, confused as to why they looked like that. The glass of water fell of the counter behind him which scared Sebastian into quickly turning around and putting his fingers into the shape of a gun in front of him, and let out a beam of energy, putting a hole in the counter.

He gasped and looked at his hand. "What.. h-how am I doing this? What's happening to me?" Suddenly, he heard the sound of a fire being lit and noticed a glow coming from his hands. He moved his eyesight towards his other hand and slowly moved it towards his face.

His hand was engulfed in an electric blue flame. He screamed and violently shook his hand, trying to put the fire out. After a few seconds, he realised it didn't burn. Instead, it felt chillingly cold.

"What..? Why doesn't it hurt?"

He flicked his hand, which made the flame extinguish. He looked at his hand with a slight understanding of how to control it. He slowly put his fingers together and snapped them, which reignited the flame.

"Ha! I think I got it!"

He chuckled a little bit and soon noticed that his little chuckle had into an menacing echoed laugh. He swiftly put his hand over his mouth when he realised this. He turned back towards the mirror.

"What is happening to me?"


	6. Short Lived Reunion

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. **_

_June 27th, 2013_

_So, a lot of reall__**y**__ weird but als__**o**__ kinda cool things have been happening for the past few days. First off, the day I moved in I took a stroll in the woods to take my mind off the st__**u**__ff that happened between me and Mi__**c**__helle, but inste__**a**__d I fou__**n**__d __**t**__his really weird looking statue in th__**e**__ wood__**s**__. It looked like the Illuminati but with a top hat and arms. Weird, right? Anyway, it's hand was opened up, and I shook it. I took a photo of it and my eyes in the pi__**c**__ture were glowing yellow, which I thought w__**a**__s really weird. Then a few minutes later, I started to get a burning sensation in my right eye and it started bleeding during the night! Yesterday I went out to the hos__**p**__ital to get it ch__**e**__cked out and when I got home, some really crazy stuff started happening. My eyes were glowing yellow in the mirror, my hand lit itself on fire somehow, and I shot a blast of energy from my f__**i**__ngers! But the weirdes__**t **__thing about all this was my hand on fire. It wasn't a normal flame. It was like an electric blue colour, and it felt cold, not hot._

_I don't really know if shaking that statues hand has anything to do with this or if I've always had these powers and they're just now starting to turn themselves on but hopefully I can learn to control them. As much as I would love to tell my mom about this, I can't as she might think I've gone insane or something like that. I probably shouldn't have said this much actually._

Sebastian was sitting on his couch in the early hours of the morning, staring at a glass of water. He closed his eyes for a moment before raising his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers. He opened his eyes once more to see that the water that was in the cup had now turned into red wine. He did this once more, and this time it turned into Pitt Cola.

He grinned with excitement. "Okay, so I can do that.. I wonder what else I can transform?" He turned his head towards a framed picture of himself when he was eight. He raised his hands once more and snapped his fingers, dissolving the framed picture into a group of beautiful blue coloured butterflies that flew around Sebastian in a circle.

"Ha, yes! I'm really gettin' the hang of this! This isn't as bad as I thought."

He laid back onto the cushions of the couch with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, thinking about all the things he could do. However, he didn't seem to notice that the butterflies he had conjured from the photo were turning into hot red ash, giving out a small shriek of pain too quiet for a human to hear and the glass of Pitt Cola had turned into blood.

Suddenly, Sebastian hunched over in pain, crossing his arms over his stomach. The pain stopped for a few seconds before he began to get an excruciatingly painful headache. He placed his hands on his temples and tried to get rid of the pain, but he couldn't. His heart rate began to go up very quickly and he started hyperventilating very heavily.

"Agh! What the..?" said Sebastian, screaming in pain.

After a few moments, the pain was over. He took his hands away from his head and calmed himself down.

"What was that?"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had done as they were told to. They got on the bus the night before they were due to leave and had been on the road for at least a day. Their parents weren't exactly thrilled at the fact they were leaving early as they wanted to spend one more night together before they left, but they let them go anyway. As the sun came up through the window of the bus, Dipper's eyes cringed and he woke up. A few moments later, the same happened to Mabel. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight to realise she was looking at the Gravity Falls water tower.

"Hey, you're up!" said Dipper, turning to face Mabel.

Mabel gave a short yawn. "We're here already? That was fast."

"Yeah, I guess. You doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little sad that I couldn't bring Waddles." said Mabel, looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Mabel." said Dipper, raising her face up to meet his. "Waddles will be safe at home, besides dealing with Bill could put him in danger." Mabel's face lit up a tiny bit when her phone began to ring from inside one of her bags. She took it out and answered the call. After a few seconds of 'uh-huh' and 'yeah' she put the phone down and back into her bag.

"Who was that? Candy and Grenda?"

"No, it was Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. They're already in town. They're waiting for us by the bus stop."

"Ok, good. I think we're just about to pull up."

The twins both looked outside the window and saw in the distance, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, who both looked extremely stressed out.

The bus pulled up to the same stop they came to the year before and the doors opened up. Memories of the year before began to flood the twins minds as their eyes filled with tears at the sight of their former summer caretakers. Dipper and Mabel grabbed their stuff, walked down the steps and ran to their Grunkles for a long overdue hug.

"Kids!" said both Stan and Ford simaltaneously.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" said both twins, again at the same time.

"It's nice to see you two knuckleheads!" said Stan.

Ford cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. It is wonderful to see you too again, but we have far more pressing matters at hand."

"Oh, right. Bill. But, what about Soos and Melody? Wendy? Shouldn't we meet with them again before we go out to the forest? Y'know, to catch up with them?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what Soos has done with the place." said Mabel.

"I agree with that too, sixer. I'd like to make sure that the Shack hasn't been completely destroyed." said Stanley, siding with the twins.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I know it would bring you all great happiness to see Soos and Wendy again, as it would with me, the situation we currently have is far greater than a little reunion. So, follow me! I'll explain what we're doing on the way."

Dipper, Mabel and Stanley followed Ford into the deepest parts of the woods while he told them about the statue.

"So, Bill isn't dead?" said Dipper.

"Well, no. Not technically. Bill's physical form was turned to stone when he entered Stans mind, and his mental form was destroyed when we erased his memories."

"That was a good day. More or less." said Stanley.

"In a physical form, Bill doesn't need his abilities because in the Mindscape-"

"He could just think about having his powers there with him!" said Dipper, cutting off Stanford abruptly.

Stanford snapped his fingers and pointed them at Dipper. "Exactly. Because of that, all it would take is a single shake of the hand and Bill's physical abilities would be passed on to a human host. It would take a little while, but given enough time the host could go mad with power and Weirdmageddon will start again."

Dipper looked scared. "Oh man. So, what do we have to do? Take the statue away from the forest?"

"Or we could cover it in a thousand layers of glitter glue so that when you shake it's hand it wouldn't do the power-thingy!" said Mabel.

"Kids, unfortunately we can't do either of those things. Someone's already shaken the statues hand."

Dipper and Mabel's faces lost their colour and they both turned to look at each other with expressions of horror on their face. As they trekked on through the forest, Stan was getting a bit impatient. He gave a short groan. "How long til' we get there, pointdexter? My legs are getting cramps from the walking."

"We should be coming up on it now." said Stanford.

The group came upon a large bush in the path and followed Stanford through it. As they came to the clearing, the group collectively gasped in shock. The statue was still there, but there was now a large crack running straight through it.

"What happened to it?" asked Mabel as she and Dipper walked slowly towards it.

"What happened was some idiot didn't know what this statue really was." called a voice from behind one of the trees.

Dipper and Mabel both jumped upon hearing the mysterious voice, but Stan and Ford seemed calm about it.

"W-Who's there?" asked Dipper.

"It's okay, Dipper. They're with us. You can come out now!" said Stanford.

From behind the tree came out two shadowed figures, whose characters became more visible as they stepped towards the group. It was the Bearded Man and the Young Boy, once again.

"Who are you guys?" asked Mabel.

"Due to certain restrictions, we are not authorized to give you our true names and I'm not exactly creative when it comes to nicknames, so uh.. I dunno. We'll think of something." said the Bearded Man.

"Same with me" said the Young Boy.

"You guys are making me strangely uncomfortable.. Ford, are you sure we can trust these freaks?" asked Stan, getting more suspicious of the two figures every second.

"We have no choice, Stan. I don't really know them well, but they have more info on Bill than I ever could. They know more about this situation than we do." said Ford.

"That's right." said the Bearded Man.

The Young Boy then pulled out a device the size of a phone from his shirt pocket and handed it over to the Bearded Man.

"Woah. What is that?" asked Dipper, staring at the device.

The Bearded Man pressed a small button on the device which allowed a tiny antenna to spring up from the top. "It's a MIPSR. Miniature Interdimensional Powered Seismic Reader. It was created for scanning Earthquakes across dimensions, which is pretty useless. But we've updated the technology to allow us to scan for power surges from creatures that may threaten yours and other universes."

"Is that what you're gonna use to look for Bill, then?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, we are. But it might be a while before we get a reading-" said the Young Boy as he was interrupted by a small beeping sound.

"Got it. It's coming from 32 Chambrot Drive." said the Bearded Man, holding the screen of the device up for everyone to see. "Wow, that was usually quick." said the Young Boy.

"Chambrot Drive? But, that's where Soos used to live?" said Dipper.

After a few seconds of screen-tapping, the Bearded Man responded.

"According to this, the house was sold a few days ago to a man named Sebastian Tuckerman. Aged Twenty-Four."

Ford became increasingly worried. "Then we need to go to his house, now! Hopefully his mind hasn't been affected by Bill's powers, yet."

* * *

Sebastian grabbed hold of his temples again as the pain resurfaced. His eyes were clenched so tight they couldn't be opened. "GOD, IT HURTS! AGH!" As he screamed in pain, he lost control of his powers, and suddenly a mini storm of objects from his house started flying around him in a circle. Some of them got thrown out and smashed to pieces when they hit the wall.

As the Pines approached the front lawn of the house along with the Bearded Man and the Young Boy, they could hear the screams of Sebastian as well as the sounds of things smashing. The group quickly ran to the house.

"He sounds like he's in a lot of pain." said Mabel.

"You guys stay here. Me and him have got this." said the Bearded Man, pointing to himself and then the Young Boy.

The Bearded Man and the Young Boy both ran up the stairs leading to the front door and pulled out two black devices from their pockets and both nodded their heads. They busted open the door using their feet and were greeted to a view of Sebastian cringing in pain.

"NOW!" said the Bearded Man.

Both of them pulled a trigger on their devices, which sent out two needles with red tips on the end of them. They hit Sebastian in the arm, which made the storm of objects around him stop. The Pines Family ran up to the door to see what was going on. They all gave a gasp as they saw Sebastian opening his eyes to reveal that his right eye was glowing yellow.

He became drowsy and tried to stand up but fell to his knees, trying to stabilise himself using the small table in front of him. He looked up and saw the Pines family and the Bearded Man and the Young Boy. He managed to stand himself up.

"W-Who are you guys?"

The Young Boy fired another needle from his device, hitting Sebastian in the chest. As soon as it hit him, he fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

"What do we do now? We can't take him back to the Shack and we can't leave him here!" asked Stanley.

Stanford turned his head towards Stanley and the twins. "I know where we can take him."


	7. Stage One

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. **_

_**DRGS TIVZG KLDVI XLNVH WRNRMFGREV IVHKLMHRYRORGRVH.**_

A derelict room quickly became flooded with light, revealing a small control panel and a window, surrounded by blank concrete walls and a single sliding door. The Bearded Man along with Stanford took a step inside.

Stanford walked over to the panel and began to brush away the cobwebs with his arms and started flicking and pressing buttons in a seemingly random order, while the Bearded Man simply stood in the corner and watched. After a few more seconds of button-pressing, the door opened up, letting the pair in.

As they walked in, their view quickly turned to Sebastian, sitting in a chair unconscious, held down by large metal restraints. The Bearded Man pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and began to shine it into his weary eyes. Sebastian's eyes cringed and he began to wake up.

"W-What the.. where am I..?"

The Bearded Man put his flashlight back into his pocket. "Good, he's awake." Stanford began to speak up. "Our apologies for the restraints and the way we got you here, but we had to make sure you wouldn't lose your temper."

"Lose my temper..? I just.. what? Who are you people?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies, let us introduce ourselves." Ford placed his hand on his chest. "My name is Stanford Pines." He then pointed to the Bearded Man. "And this is.. well, we don't know his name yet but he's here."

"Uh.. okay?"

"Due to the circumstances, we've had to unfortunately quarantine you from the rest of the town." said the Bearded Man.

Stanford pulled out a tablet from the inside of his coat and flipped to an image of the statue of Cipher.

"Do you recognise this?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah.. I do. It's that weird statue that I saw the just the other day. Why?"

Stanford passed the tablet over to the Bearded Man. "The statue you found is no ordinary statue."

"..What do you mean?"

The two looked at each other confused. The Bearded Man flipped through the tablet.

"The statue belongs to that of Bill Cipher." he said, showing Sebastian a photographed image of the Cipher Wheel.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Bill Cipher? Who's he?"

Stanford followed up on his question. "He was a triangular demon from an alternate reality bent on domination of our universe. He very nearly succeeded last year when he ripped a hole in the fabric of our dimension and flooded the town with his weirdness."

"Weirdness? Alternate Reality? You guys sound absolutely nuts."

"We're not nuts. We're completely sane. Anyway, he was defeated by Stanford and his family which resulted in his body being turned into a mere statue. Everyone in town knows not to shake it's hand, but you didn't know any better." said the Bearded Man.

Puzzled was Sebastian's mind, so he asked a question. "But it's just a statue? How could it have given me these powers?"

Stanford spoke up. "There's a parallel pocket dimension that exists within our own, known as the Mindscape. It's a plain of existence where anything can be conjured using your mind, hence the name. It's the place Bill used to enter our reality, as he did not have a physical three dimensional form, so he would transport people to the Mindscape in order to make deals with them. As I already stated, the mind can be used here to create anything you wish, so when Bill gained a multi-dimensional form, he would leave his physical powers within the confines of his body and could use the powers of the Mindscape. However, after he was defeated we discovered he had a failsafe. If for some reason or another he was defeated and his body turned to stone, his statue would become indestructible and his powers accessible, so that he could rise up once again in the body of someone stupid or ignorant enough to shake it's hand.. and unfortunately, you are the idiot in this situation, but it's not entirely your fault. You just didn't know."

Sebastian was horrified. He knew that the statue had something to do with these powers, but he didn't know of their origin and he certaintly didn't know how serious the situation was.

"At the moment, this infection as we'll call it, is at Stage One and we hope to keep it there, if not then take you out of it. It's done nothing more than activated most, if not all of Bill's powers. Fortunately, you won't be able to access all of them until the infection has affected your Cerebral capacity. You see, even with Bill's powers, you're still a mortal being of flesh and blood. Still easily wounded by say, oh I don't know, a gun?"

In the few seconds it took to finish that sentence, the Bearded Man had pulled out a futuristic-looking gun and shot Sebastian in his exposed kneecap, causing him to yell in pain.

Stanford quickly grabbed the gun from the Bearded Man's hand and looked at him with frustration.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you think that's going a little too far? We're only explaining to him what's going to happen, not testing his limits!"

"Well, what were you planning to do? Tell him it's all going to be fine and that we can save him? Because you know we can't."

A sudden electric blue glow caught the attention of the two and they turned to look at Sebastian, who's restricted hands we're both engulfed in the blue flames and his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET TO BREAK FREE FROM THESE BONDS. OTHERWISE YOU'D BE SORRY THAT YOU SHOT ME."

"Stage Two would be sudden loss of empathy towards others.." said Stanford.

Sebastian looked down at his hands and extinguished the flames and let his eyes return to their natural colour.

"..and it looks like it's starting."

"Leave me alone. I think I'd be better off being on my own for a few hours to grasp this."

The two once again looked at each other and nodded their heads before slowly backing off and closing the door.

* * *

A few hours later, the two were in the Mystery Shack, talking to everyone else, including Dipper and Mabel, about the situation.

"So, what's going to happen to him? We can't just leave him down there." said Dipper.

"Maybe we should give him some Mabel Juice! He looked very stressed out." said Mabel.

The Bearded Man spoke up. "Mabel Juice isn't going to help him, unfortunately."

"So, what, is this dude like the new Bill or something?" Soos asked.

Wendy started to talk."Yeah and is he as weird as Bill was?"

"Not yet and hopefully he won't be as weird as/or become Bill. We're going to keep him locked up in the bunker until-"

The sound of static flooded everyone's ears and Stanford pulled out his tablet again. Everyone crowded around to look at the screen.

The screen showed live security camera footage of the room Sebastian was being kept in. The sound of crying became audible. Sebastian slowly turned his head towards the camera. He gave a large and creepy grin.

_we'll meet again..._

_don't know where... don't know when.._

_oh, i know we'll meet again.._

_some sunny day.. _

_hehe.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The camera cut to static.

"He's entered Stage Two. We need to move quickly"


	8. Stage Two

_**A/N: So, it's been a while. About a month, to be precise. School has been getting in the way of me writing this chapter up, as well as the fact that I just couldn't be bothered to write. Anyway, I'm back now with Chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. But you probably already knew that.**_

* * *

Sebastian had woken up again as he had done for the last few hours, unable to sleep from the pain of his newfound power. Of course , it wasn't meant for a human body and so it had to shift and rebuild itself to accomodate for it's new host. He wasn't ready to handle the full force of Bill's abilites yet, as he was still a weak mortal being. But the one thing he could take was the change of his personality.

And as the morning rolled around, Sebastian wasn't himself anymore and Stanford, the Bearded Man and the Young Boy became increasingly worried about his condition and had no ideas left.

They all stood by a computer screen, monitoring his brain activity, looking shocked at the results. The Bearded Man spoke up, "My God. This is unbelievable."

"His condition is worsening. If we don't do something soon he'll be too far gone to save." said Stanford.

"You think we don't know that?" the Young Boy said.

He went on, "There must be something that we can do?"

A bulb lit up inside of the Bearded Man's head. "What if.. we try to 'excorise' the powers from his body?"

Stanford looked intrigued. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well.." The Bearded Man continued, "The Zodiac was made to vanquish Bill, right? What if tried that? Use it to remove his powers? They were a part of Bill, after all."

Stanford's face lit up. "That could work.. but how do we convince the members of the Zodiac to join us? Dipper and Mabel would be fine and so would Wendy and Soos but Stan and the rest of the members.. not so sure."

"Don't worry, we're great at convincing people. It's one of our many talents. We'll get the Zodiac gathered and end this nightmare."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were both in the kitchen at the time, eating Pancakes with Soos and Stan when all three came rushing back into the Shack.

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Dipper.

"Long story, here's the short alternative: We need to get the Zodiac back together in the bunker in about 30 minutes tops. I need you four down there now. Me, Ford and Him will get the rest of them." said the Bearded Man, gesturing towards himself, Ford and the Young Man.

They had left almost as quickly as they had arrived. Dipper and Mabel, Stan and Soos brought themselves to the bunker, awaiting the return of the trio with the rest of the Zodiac.

As they waited inside of the almost empty space, they all pondered over why they weren't told about getting the Zodiac back together, but they had a feeling the answer had something to do with Sebastian. Both Dipper and Mabel stood there looking through the window of his cell, watching him with horrified faces.

He sat there looking down at the floor, his hair falling over his face, hands slightly shaking with his veins bulging from underneath his skin, glowing a bright blue. He was breathing so heavily that the sound was audible through the metal door.

"I can't help but feel bad for the guy." said Dipper.

"I know. I wish there was something we could have done to stop this from happening." replied Mabel.

Stan approached them. "Hey kids, this isn't your fault, alright? Don't beat yourselves up over this, it wasn't anyone's fault. He just didn't know what that statue was alright? Besides, I'm sure Sixer's got some kinda plan to fix all this. There's still hope for him."

"Yeah Dudes! I'm sure we can figure somethin' out!" said Soos, following on with what Stan said.

Within that moment, a chuckled laugh came from inside Sebastian's cell. They all turned to face him through the window. He lifted his head up to reveal his two eyes glowing yellow accompanied by a manaical grin.

"Oh, it's funny how dumb you are. I can't believe you think Sixer and those two fumbling idiots can save me." said Sebastian.

The twins backed away. How did he know Ford's nickname? He wasn't supposed to have Bill's memories.. "We.. we've defeated you a total of three times now. We can do it again." said Dipper. Mabel spoke up too, "Y-Yeah! We're not afraid of you!"

Sebastian's grin faded from his face. "Oh, but you should be."

His face froze for a second before continuing. "Hmm, so that's what it feels like to have 'Deja Vu'. It feels so.. strange. Never had that kind of sensation in my previous form, I kinda like it."

Stan placed his arms around the kids. "Hey! You leave these kids alone!"

Sebastian's head twitched. "Oh, Stanley. It's hilarious to see you like this. You'd probably wonder why I would say such a thing, but that would ruin the surprise if I told you now."

"What the- you're not making any sense!"

"I never do. Neither does Shooting Star."

Hearing that nickname again sent shivers down Mabel's spine. She was afraid. Very afraid.

"Speaking of Shooting Star, I never had a chance to kill her last time, It'll be fun to see her scream in agony as I tear her apart limb by limb." Sebastian replied.

Mabel's heart began beating faster than it ever had before. She grabbed hold of Grunke Stan tightly, not daring to look back at Sebastian through the window.

Dipper stepped forward. "Hey, leave her alone!"

Sebastian frowned, and with a loud booming voice he spoke. "_**PINE TREE. WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DO ABOUT IT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT. NOTHING. I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH YOUR SISTER CRY IN AGONY AS I KILL HER. I'M GONNA LOOK YOU DIRECTLY IN THE EYES WHEN I DO IT. OH, IT'LL BE HILARIOUS. I THINK CORDUROY SHOULD BE THERE TOO TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE I RIP HER EYEBALLS FROM THEIR SOCKETS.**_**"**

His voice echoed through the room.

**"**_**ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SUBJECTED TO THE MOST INTENSE AMOUNTS OF PAIN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER EXPERIENCE IN YOUR LIVES. ONCE I'VE FINISHED YOU OFF, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FEEL YOUR OWN HANDS, LET ALONE MINE SHATTERING YOUR SKULLS LIKE GLASS. YOU'LL BE DONE FOR. AND AFTER THAT, SIXER WILL BE NEXT. THEN I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO RULE OVER THIS STUPID, PATHETIC UNIVERSE. I WILL MAKE EVERYONE BOW BEFORE ME! I WILL BE A GOD!**_"

He stopped to breathe. Everyone in the room looked like they had seen a ghost, with pale white skin and dead eyes. Dipper and Mabel began to both shed tears, and hung closely to Stan, while he himself began to silently sob. Soos turned his head against the wall. He felt lucky he wasn't directly threatened by Sebastian, fearing what he might have said, but he felt most guilty for what the twins and Stan had just gone through.

He spoke up, choking on his own tears. "Y-You're a monster.."

Sebastian laughed. "Oh, I know. I like it that way."

Almost on cue, Sebastian received a large electric shock from the chair he was locked in that lit up the whole room and the control room. With that, he was unconscious. Thin smoke rising from his burnt clothing. His face and hands seemed.. unharmed. Not a mark on them.

The door behind them opened up and through it came Ford, The Bearded Man and the Young Boy. They're faces lost their expressions.

Ford approached Stan with caution. "Stan.. what happened here?"

Stan turned his head slowly to meet Ford's eyeline, trying not to show his tears.

"Lets.. lets just get this over with.. please."

Ford nodded his head. He signalled the two by the door to start bringing everyone else in.

Through the open door came the other five members of the Zodiac, Pacifica, McGucket, Gideon, Wendy and Robbie. They all looked pretty frightened, but they kept themselves calm.

"My, my.. What is goin' on here?" asked Gideon.

"Nothing that you need to know about. Now, you all know what you're here for, so let's do it." replied Ford.

Robbie addressed Ford. "Hey, six fingered dude. Can you promise me I don't have to hold hands for such a long time again? It felt very uncomfortable before."

"Oh, you shouldn't have to. This won't take too long.. hopefully."

A few moments later, everyone was gathered around in a circle with the Zodiac drawn on the floor, standing in their own individual boxes.

Even though Pacifica, over the last year, had become a lot nicer and less condescending than she was the year before, she still felt a little uncomfortable having to hold hands with McGucket again.

She flinched her hand a little when McGucket raised his hand out to her, but eventually just grabbed it.

Stan moved towards the circle, with Ford holding out his hand towards him.

"Are you ready, Stan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sixer."

With that, Stan grabbed his hand, completing the circuit.

Sebastian immediately woke up upon the circuits completion. His head twisted around the axis of his spine, somehow not breaking the skin. He gave a loud agonizing, bloodcurdling scream that shattered the glass.

Large gusts of wind began to spread around the group, and the roof of the room collapsed into itself, revealing the surface and a large swirling storm cloud. Everyone turned to face Sebastian, who was beginning to appear very ill, still screaming at the top of his lungs causing discomfort among the group.

He moved his head back and forth at a fast rate, his hands shaking uncontrollably. His body began to morph in and out of itself, like a photograph of someone running, their body morphed into nothing than a blur.

Like a delayed reaction, he moved his head and a second later a ghost-like transparent version of himself made the same movement. His skin began to ripple like water, his veins beginning to glow again.

The room around him and the Zodiac also began to morph, with the stone walls wiltering away like the petals of a flower, revealing a morphing, foaming blue flame beneath them. The floor gave way, leaving nothing but the Zodiac and Sebastian in the chair, hovering above an ocean of stars and galaxies.

"Great Uncle Ford, what's happening? Where are the other two?" shouted Dipper.

"I don't know!" Ford replied.

Robbie spoke, shouting as well, "Are we gonna die here?"

"I don't know!" Ford said again.

A great surge of pain ran through all of them, making them all fall to their knees. Their eyes closed in pain, when they opened.. they glowed like the surface of the sun.

Sebastian screamed once more as loud as he possibly could, when his eyes too began to glow like theirs, replacing his elongated pupils. An energy burst from within him, flying out from his open mouth.

This energy, slithering along in the open air like a snake, extended itself into ten long beams which wrapped themselves around the Zodiac, and without warning, penetrated each member in their backs.

They couldn't feel anything. They were in a trance, of sorts.

After a few short seconds, the tendrils of energy morphed back into a single streak and in the blink of an eye, was absorbed back inside of Sebastian's body. A flash of light emerged from him, taking the room.

Everyone woke up. The room returned to it's normal state.

They all looked exhausted, sweat running down their foreheads.

"What on earth was that?" asked Gideon.

"I-I'm not sure.. but I think.. I think we did it." replied Ford.

They all stood up, cautious about approaching Sebastian. Ford took a step forward. He pulled out a flashlight and shined it into Sebastian's eyes.

"Hey, are you there? Sebastian?"

Sebastian began to open his eyes. His eyelids flickered. He looked beside him as he woke up, then at Ford.

Ford was beyond words.

His eyes were still glowing yellow. "Hello." he said.

Before Ford could do anything, Sebastian broke his arms and legs free from the chair and grabbed Ford by the neck, strangling him. His jacket ripped open at the back, allowing six spider-like legs with sharpened ends to hold him above the ground.

_**"OH BOY, I FEEL GREAT! THAT JOLT OF ENERGY REALLY HIT THE SPOT!"**_

Strained, Ford tried to speak, "This shouldn't be possible! The Zodiac was meant to destroy the power!"

_**"DIDN'T YOU LOOK AT THOSE CAVE PAINTINGS, SIXER? SURE, IT LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE DESTROYING ME, BUT THEY REALLY WEREN'T."**_

_**"EACH MEMBER OF THE ZODIAC HAS A HIDDEN POWER WITHIN THEM, UNACCESSIBLE TO THEIR BODIES. THE ZODIAC WAS CREATED BY THOSE WHO WORSHIPPED ME TO GRANT ME POWER FAR GREATER THAN WHAT I WOULD HAVE HAD. I MAY HAVE BEEN POWERFUL DURING WEIRDMAGGEDON, BUT THIS IS A WHOLE OTHER LEVEL."**_

Everyone stared at Sebastian in disbelief. They slowly walked backwards towards the door, but Sebastian stopped them, still holding Ford.

_**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL GOING? THE PARTY HAS ONLY JUST STARTED AND YOU'RE THE GUESTS OF HONOUR!"**_

One of his spider-like legs reached out to grab Dipper and Mabel, both of them trying to free themselves.

"Let us go!" they both said.

_**"PINE TREE. YOU'RE REALLY BOTHERING ME. I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK. WHY DON'T WE CHANGE THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS?"**_

In that moment, Dipper felt something hit him. He didn't know what it was, but he was afraid to find out. He looked down at his chest and saw one of the legs had impaled him in the chest.

Blood began to drip from his mouth. He became unconscious from fear.

"DIPPER!" cried Mabel, tears dripping from her face.

_**"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, SHOOTING STAR. YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS!"**_

The leg that had impaled Dipper began to glow a bright blue and blue flames began to surround his outline. He flinched, then began to flinch more. Then he stopped moving.

He suddenly screamed in pain as his body began to change, his veins glowing blue and his eyes becoming darker. Mabel could only look on in horror as her brother became.. well, she didn't know.

Sebastian dropped Dipper to the floor, then dropped Mabel so that she could witness his handywork. She was frantically shaking his unconscious body.

"Dipper! Dipper, please wake up! Please, please! Please wake up.."

After a moment, he opened his eyes. But they weren't normal. They were completely black. No pupils at all.

"..Dipper?"

He stared at Mabel, not saying a word. Black tears began to fall from his eyes.


	9. Stage Three

_**A/N: Hello, everyone. It's been nearly four months since the last chapter upload and I want to apologise for taking so long to write this up and explain what's been going on. I had a rather bad case of writers block making this chapter, as I was never quite certain what I wanted to do with it. After a while of going back to the document and leaving it again only to come back to it again later, I finally finished Chapter 9. I'm hoping to get Chapter 10 out soon, and this time I do mean soon, not another four month wait. Even though this story may not be extremely popular, there are few that do enjoy it and I don't want to make them wait any longer.**_

_**Anyway, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls. But you probably already knew that.**_

_**GSV VMW RH MVZI**_

Sebastian's head was spinning. He couldn't think straight. When he closed his eyes, he saw swirling yellow patterns, supernovas expanding, planets collapsing into nothingness. When he opened them, there were glowing yellow eyes staring back at him.

Closing them once more to escape from the eyes, he opened them again and to his surprise, the eyes had vanished from their places, being replaced by a strange void. Lifting his head, he looked down at the floor, which seemed to be made from a strange liquid. Everytime he moved, a ripple would be created that travelled a good distance before gently collapsing back into a calm state.

He decided to look a little closer at his surroundings. As he stood himself up, he noticed he wasn't sinking into the liquid. It was strange, but he was more focused on finding out where he was.

He walked around this seemingly endless void for a good few minutes before sitting back down again. He looked above him to see if there was something that could give him an answer as to where he might be, but there were just stars shining in the darkness.

"What is this place?" he said to himself. As he looked around, he could see nothing but inky blackness for what seemed like it went on for miles around. But then, he noticed a light.

Just a few metres away from him was a bright shining light that was becoming more bright each second, until it's radiant beams blinded Sebastian's frail eyes.

As he inched closer, the light seemed to dimmer and concentrated on a small rock. Sebastian was cautious when approaching it, and didn't seem to want to pick it up. But he carefully placed his hand around it, thankful that nothing bad happened.

As he cradled it in the palms of his hands, it began to slowly pulsate with light. Then it started to get faster, and faster, until it became almost static.

In those short few seconds, the environment around him drastically transformed itself into something familiar. The dark pool of water beneath his feet began to drain away, being replaced by a concrete floor with a yellow coloured house beside it. The stars above him lost their light and the black background they were fixated on turned pure white for a moment before gyrating into a clear crisp sky with light brushes of blue. A bright flash of light from the forming sun caused his eyes to blur for a few short seconds, but once his eyesight was back in focus, he looked at what had materialized around him.

Sebastian's face gave a look of confusion. "What the.."

Standing in front of him was a young boy, wearing a weathered clown costume and holding an orange-coloured pumpkin shaped basket. Seb almost instantly knew who he was. It was him. Albeit a little younger, around maybe eleven years of age.

He was holding a plastic basket shaped like a pumpkin with a frightened face on the front, while wearing a costume of a clown with pointed ginger hair. A raspy, feminine voice spoke up from behind him. Seb turned his head to see his own mother standing there, wearing a blue cardigan and grey jeans.

"Seb, honey! You look amazing! The other kids will probably run in fright when they see you!" she said.

His past self began to speak now too, his cheeks blushing red.

"Mom! Don't embarrass me!"

"I'm not embarrassing you, don't be silly! I'm just really impressed with the costume you made!"

Sebastian was, to say the least, scared. He didn't know if this was the afterlife, or some other world, but he didn't know what to think of it.

"Now you go have fun, alright?" she said.

His younger self gave her a hug before walking off and disappearing. His mother began to walk into the house that had appeared behind her just moments ago and went into a another room.

Sebastian ran after her. "Mom?"

Quickly brushing by the TV and the Couches, he found himself within the next room only to find something he wasn't looking for.

There was now a large green field with trees spread out across the plain. Children playing together with their families watching from picnic benches, munching down on sandwiches and cake.

And in the middle of it all, was Seb's mother once again holding a camera in her hand and wearing a bright blue dress, two children playing on the ground in front of her.

Their faces were obscurred by his mother for just a few moments before they came into the view.

It was his younger self again, and standing next to him, his sister Michelle. Nervously, Sebastian began lightly treading backwards to the doorway he entered from, only for him to turn around and discover it wasn't there anymore.

He turned around again. His mother was talking to him and his sister, but Sebastian couldn't hear the conversation.

Sebastian slowly made his way towards the three.

His surroundings changed once again before he could get within a foot of the group. Everything flickered like pages of a book being flipped through with a slender finger. It stopped moving, and in it's place was a place he didn't recognise.

Suddenly, the ground below him gave way and he plummeted down, screaming as he did.

**"WHAT THE HELL?" **he shouted.

He landed onto the ground, and felt nothing but pain. He slowly stood himself up, cracking his back into place. Standing himself upright, his eyesight became focused on the silhouette of a man.

A voice came from his invisible mouth. "You seemed very nervous when you saw her."

Sebastian looked puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

The man leaned forward slightly. "Michelle. You seemed very nervous when you saw her up there with yourself."

"Who are you?" Sebastian replied.

"A friend."

A familiar sound echoed in the mans voice, almost as if Sebastian had heard it before. He took a step forward. The man did so as well. His face was no longer obscurred by darkness and fully visible to him.

He was horrified.

It was **him. **An identical copy of him. Same hair, same clothes, same face. Except for one little thing. His eyes were glowing yellow. How Sebastian had not seen that in the dark was a mystery to him, but he didn't have time to focus on that.

"What the- you're me..?"

His identical grinned. "You could say that.

The two of them paced around each other, examining every little detail of their person as one.

"I don't understand?" spoke Seb.

"I'm not surprised. I mean, you've been under for quite some time so you might have missed a few things." The Identical replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

The Identical stopped for a moment and stared at Seb for a second or two, before floating a few meters upward into the air. Spreading his arms, the dark vivid sky spontaneously erupted into a sea of glistening supernovas and nebulon clusters, filling the area with bright light that flooded Seb's eyes.

After a few moments of adjusting to the light, he could now see what was before him. And he was utterly confused.

There was nothing but a projection of a dimly lit room with several people crowded around the center. A couple of teenagers and young kids and a few elderly men, all watching the events before them unfold.

A young girl wearing a pink shooting-star sweater was clinging onto a young boy wearing a Pine Tree hat and blue vest in the middle of the room, with his eyes completely black and tears falling from his face, completely expressionless.

Dipper and Mabel. Of course, he didn't know that. Yet.

"..What is this..?" asked Seb.

"That's your reality." the duplicate replied.

He paused for a moment. "And this is what I'm going to do to it."

Sebastian started noticing that the young boy's veins begun to fade into view, their colour a grey-ish black that contrasted highly with the pink of his skin. He begun to slowly stand himself up. The girl quickly backed away in fear and confusion.

He stared directly at her.

"This is my favourite part." said the duplicate. "You don't wanna miss this."

Suddenly, a voice sounding almost identical to his own begun to boom into the room, making Sebastian cringe in pain.

_**"HEY PINE TREE! HOW YA' FEELING? YOU FEELING GOOD?"**_

The duplicate came into view, but with cat-like eyes and large spider-like legs protruding from his back.

"What? There's three of us?" exclaimed Seb.

"Nope, just **one**.." said the duplicate.

"What do you mean, there's clearly.."

Seb was instantly grabbed by the neck and pinned to the ground by a large stick-like limb that attacked from behind. The duplicate began growing more.

_**"YOU DON'T COUNT. ONLY I DO. HE IS ME."**_

"-WHAT?"

_**"I NEED A HOST BODY TO SURVIVE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ORIGINAL FORM. HOWEVER, NO ONE HAS EXACTLY BEEN WILLING TO LET ME IN.. UNTIL YOU. YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAD BEEN GOING ON IN THIS STUPID HICK TOWN OVER THE LAST YEAR OR SO AND YOU HAD NO IDEA WHO I WAS, WHICH SERVED AS THE PERFECT PLAN TO LURE YOU TO MY OWN ROTTING CORPSE AND TO SHAKE MY HAND.."**_

Sebastian realised the mistake he had made. Everything made sense now.. the bleeding eyes, the pain, the powers, the sudden anger. Everything. And he felt so incredibly guilty.

_**"HOWEVER, MY POWERS WON'T LAST LONG INSIDE OF A HUMAN HOST BECAUSE OF A LITTLE THING CALLED THE SUBCONSCIOUS. THE POWER OF HUMAN EMOTIONS IS SO INCREDIBLY STRONG THAT IT BRINGS ALMOST ANY POSSESSED CREATURE BACK TO WHO THEY WERE. SO, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOURS, SO I CAN PROCEED WITH MY PLAN."**_

Stanley grabbed Mabel and pulled her back. "Pumpkin, get back."

"What's wrong with Dipper?"

Stanford moved forward. "I don't know.."

Sebastian moved to the front of the crowd. _**"WELL, YOU SEE FORDSY, IT'S A LITTLE SIMPLE THING CALLED 'ASSIMILATION'. EVER HEARD OF IT?"**_

Stanford's face dropped.

_**"YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT HAVEN'T YOU? WELL, GOOD LUCK TRYING TO STOP IT!"**_

He pointed his finger towards the group.

_**"SICK 'EM!"**_

Dipper immediately became aggressive towards the group as his now blackened hands morphed into thin blades. He ran head first towards the group and began attempting to slice them apart.

He cornered Mabel, still in shock for what happened. "Dipper! Please, listen to me! I know you're still in there! Please, don't do this!"

_**"GOOD LUCK TRYING TO GET THROUGH TO HIM, SHOOTING STAR! HE BELONGS TO ME NOW! AND SOON, EVERYONE WILL!"**_

Dipper lunged forward and drove his blade into Mabel's shoulder, immediately screaming in pain.

"Pumpkin!" Stan screamed. He ran towards her, ducking underneath Dipper as he jumped over him.

"Stanley! Over here!" said Stanford, leading the rest of the Zodiac towards the exit.

As they fled, Dipper begun running towards them at a fast pace before being hastily stopped by Sebastian.

_**"LET THEM RUN."**_

Dipper stood silently along side Sebastian, giving the group the death glare as they made their way out of the building.

Sebastian quietly chuckled to himself. _**"SEE, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP THIS, SEB. IT'S INEVITABLE. SO ENJOY IT. IT'S THE BEST THING YOU'LL EVER WITNESS."**_


End file.
